In My Opinion
by jan 2.0
Summary: Hiatus. /AU, DH/ Boy mets boy, boys falls off stool crashing into boy... It's the classic love story, right?
1. Robes and Run ins

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major…

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my ideas, as crazy as they are… Please don't steal.

**Warnings**_**:**_ Not too sure on these yet, but expect OOCness all around, probably slash, and AU.

**AN**_**:**_ Okay, so it's my second shot at a long running fiction with the HP universe. This time I've gone insane. It will be AU, as I do not have the books with me and I will deviate from them. It's a one of those 'what if' ones… sort of. I can't really explain the concept…

**Key**_**:**_

"Speaking."

'_Thinking.'_

**-POV change-**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Robes and Run-ins

* * *

'_God, I am _so_ bloody bored.'_

This was the only thought bouncing around in my head as I stand here, on this stupid pedestal thing. _'Wait, isn't this a stool?'_ I glance down and realize, yes, I am standing atop a stool, rather precariously I must say. '_Ah whatever, It's a pedestal to me, so there.'_ I think rather juvenilely.

I was waiting, rather impatiently, for Madame Malkin to come back and finish pinning up my robes so I could just _go_ already. The bell over the door had rung and she'd bustled off to see who had entered her little shop. '_Probably more students like me.'_ I thought to myself, wondering how long it could possibly take to answer a _door_.

I glance out the window, watching the other shoppers bustle about their day. '_Lucky… They get to wander around while I'm stuck waiting on the slowest tailor in the _world_.'_ I think rather dramatically to myself.

Hearing voices, I perk up a bit. '_Finally, she's coming back.'_ Listening closely, I realize there is an extra voice along with hers and her assistant, Vanessa **(1)**. A boy I think, young, probably my age judging by the tenor of his voice.

Finally they step through the curtain, or whatever the hell that is supposed to be, and I glance over. Leading is the Madame herself in all her rushed glory. Stumbling along behind her is a boy my age being dragged along by his elbow, looking harassed and worse for the wear. Totting along behind them is Vanessa, a youngish girl around twenty who was apprenticing to the Madame. She was carrying another robe and more pins. What catches my attention is the boy.

His hair is dark, it might even be black but this light gives it a blue sheen **(2)**, with gravity defying spikes sticking out at odd angles on his head. The thing that catches my attention, though, are his eyes. A shade of emerald I had yet to see in a person's eyes before, they were quite fetching. He was staring back at me, curiosity written plainly across his face as he stumbled along behind the Madame.

"Here we are, up you go. Stand on this," Madame Malkin said, all business as she pushed him up on a stool next to me and pulled the robes on over his head. It ruffles his hair even more and I have to suppress a chuckle at his harried expression. The two women ignore him as they bustle about, pinning and measuring our robes.

Tilting my head to the side **(3)**, I speak quietly, catching his attention. "Hogwarts?" I ask, watching his eyes look away from the women pinning and measuring him.

**-Harry-**

Well, this has been an _odd_ couple of days… Well, more _crazy_ than _odd_.

First, my uncle goes all batty over those weird letters I kept getting in the mail and such. He drove us all over the place and finally settling on getting a rowboat and setting us up in this shack on some rocks. Then this giant bursts in and tells me I'm a wizard.

Of course, I'd thought at first I'd lost my mind. Then I assumed the man himself was batty. But no logical mind can ignore magic being done before his eyes, and no matter how pig like Dudley may be, I know he never had a tail.

Now I'm out shopping with him, Hagrid was his name, in this magical alley. We entered said alley through a _brick wall_ behind an odd old pub that no one seemed to notice.

To say I'm overloaded would be the understatement of the century.

Now I'm being dragged around by a witch named Madame Malkin to get my school robes because I've apparently been accepted into a magical school called Hogwarts, horrid name for a school if you ask me.

Dragging me into a back room she bides me to stand on a stool while her and her assistant, a girl named Vanessa I think, go about pinning up my new robes so they'll fit me. I just stand here, trying not to breathe so they don't stab me when I hear a rather musical voice sound from my left.

"Hogwarts?"

For a moment I think the person standing on the stool to my left is a girl. Long silvery blond hair brushed back to reveal an equally pale face, where two gray eyes are staring back at me, a slight tilt to her, his?, head.. I blink and try to remember the question.

"Yeah, I've just got my letter," I add the last part as an afterthought, hoping to excuse my curious expression as I shift between looking at him, because now that I look closely it is indeed a him, and the two witches using magic to maneuver a tape measure around. "You?"

He smiles at me, surprising me with his open personality and honest smile. "Yes, I'm also a new student there. I assume you're school shopping, are you all alone?" he asks, swatting at the tape measure when it got in his face, attempting to measure him from ear to ear. Vanessa calls it off, blushing slightly before getting back to work.

"Well, I came here with someone but he's gone off to get a pint," I roll my eyes a little, annoyed that he'd abandoned me in this new world alone. I mean, I didn't know what half of the things on my school list _were_, much less where I'd go to get them.

His smile waned slightly and I couldn't help feeling kind of saddened by that. "That's most irresponsible of him or her. I mean, you look a bit lost to me. Have you ever even _been_ to Diagon Alley before?"

I blushed, embarrassed he'd noticed my obvious lack of knowledge. "No, I've never been here before. I honestly didn't know I was a wizard at all. Both my parents were magical but they died when I was just a baby." I felt a slight pang of sadness at the memory of my parents but I didn't want him to think I was a muggle-born. Hagrid had said some people didn't like them and hated them, sounded like biased racism to me but I didn't want to lose this friendly kid because of some stupid ideals his parents stuck in his head.

He blinked, surprised at my honesty no doubt. "Wow, I'm sorry for your loss. Where have you lived that you didn't even know of the wizarding world?" he seemed genuinely curious, I was relieved he wasn't put off by my lack of knowledge of his world. Funny how I thought of this as 'his world' when it was mine now too.

"My aunt and uncle, they're muggles and they _hate_ magic." I couldn't help the note of animosity in my voice as I talked of my relatives. I was still angry they'd lied and perverted my parent's deaths to suite their own biased needs to keep me from my heritage. I pictured Uncle Vernon's frightened face. _'Gits, served them right.' _I smirked to myself.

**-Draco-**

I was surprised at the kid's honesty. He surprised me when he admitted he was all alone, that his escort had run off and abandoned his charge to have a pint, probably at the Leaky Cauldron. '_What an ass, leaving the poor guy here, when he's obviously never been here before.'_

"Oh, well, I'm here by myself too, so if you want… I could help you with your shopping. I mean, I have to get the same things and I've been here loads of times." I said the last part in a rush; I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. It was silly but I was taken with this boy and his wild hair and bright green eyes.

I blinked, suddenly realizing I hadn't even introduced myself. "Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." I add, offering him my hand, since the women seemed to be almost done, working on the hems now so I was in no danger of being stabbed.

He smiled and, after seeing he could without danger of bodily harm, stuck out his own hand shook mine firmly. "I'd like that, my name's Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(****1) **I originally just called her 'the assistant' but got tired of having to spell-check it. So she now has a name! One of the few OCs you will see. And don't worry, no OCs will have any real significance in this fic.

**(2)** Well, as my fiancé has pointed out to me before, truly black hair has blue in it, so his hair has a blue tint under bright lighting, like fluorescent. I'm assuming the robe shop has bright lighting because they don't want to poke the poor customers in the wrong place. -.-;

**(3)** This is a mannerism I have. I can't help it and I'm trying to give him more of a human air than the books do.


	2. Adventures in Diagon 1

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major…

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I don't own HP. .

**Warning**_**:**_ AU, especially this chapter. OOCness, and my style of craziness.

**AN**_**:**_ Okay, here the story is starting to veer… Hope you like.

**Key**_**:**_ See first chapter.

**/Place change/**

**Chapter Dedicated To**_**: **_My lovely reviewer SkyeEyesSparkle7135b. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Adventures In Diagon - Part One

* * *

**-Draco-**

I instantly regret my desire for proper introductions.

My reaction was very mild, thank you. I'm quite proud of my non-reaction to his name; all I do is raise an eyebrow. I know his distance from the wizarding world means he has no idea of his fame and the effect his name would have on people around hereabouts.

The women around us are not as well composed. Well, let me correct myself, one woman in particular was not as composed as I.

Madame Malkin jerks upright from where she is pinning my hem on my left, shooting a surprised look at my new acquaintance.

"Harry Potter?"" she squeaks, shocked. Of course, in her haste she bumps me, which causes me to lose my precarious balance and fall into Harry, who also loses his balance. In my fear I clutch at his robes, not wanting to crash into the hard, unyielding floor.

Luckily for both of us Malkin's apprentice Vanessa kept her head and cast a quick spell, stopping us both mid-fall. She lowers us to the floor and then rushes over to make sure neither of us is hurt, especially since our robes are still covered in pins.

"Are you both alright? No pokes I hope…" She pulls me up first and I shake my head indicating I was fine, a blush on my cheeks. She reaches for Harry and tugs him to his feet; he also shakes his head, though he looks slightly dazed.

Madame Malkin showers us in apologies for her rudeness and bade us to remove our robes so they could finish sewing them up.

"Careful now, those pins are quite sharp." she quips, watching us gingerly remove the said robes.

'_Duh,'_ I can't help mentally rolling my eyes at her.

After we manage to remove them she shoos us out the door, saying it would take an hour or two so we should return later to pick them up.

"Well, that was disastrous…" I mumble, finally getting my bearing after the whirlwind that was Madame Malkin disappeared back into her little shop. Harry blinked at me, still slightly dazed. I flash him a smile. "Has anyone else fallen on you today, or am I the first?" I ask, still in good humor despite the 'stool incident,' as I now referred to it in my head.

Harry laughs, pushing my shoulder which makes me stumble slightly. "No, you're the first, hopefully the last. I don't fancy hitting the floor as hard as we would have had she not cast that spell."

**-Harry-**

Well, that was interesting…

Draco surprised me with his non-reaction; he just raised an eyebrow at me. I assumed he'd act like all those gits in the Leaky Cauldron and start firing odd, personal questions at me. **(1)** He might have said something but Madame Malkin shot up next to him, squeaking out my name and bumping into him violently. Letting out an undignified squeak he fell onto me and I began to topple backward off of my stool.

What caught my attention were the hands that clutched at the front of my robes and the frightened face looking back at me. I shut my eyes, prepared for some pain as we crashed to the floor. Imagine my surprise when I realized I was floating about a foot from the floor. Draco's eyes were watching the witch standing next to Madame Malkin.

'_Vanessa,'_ I reminded myself. '_Gotta' remember the name of our savior.'_ Her wand was raised, a look of concentration on her face.

She set us down and Madame Malkin took our robes, shooing us from her shop.

"Well, that was disastrous…" he pauses, glancing at me. "Has anyone else fallen on you today, or am I the first?" I glance at him. He smiles back at me, flashing a brilliant smile. I laugh, shaking my head.

"No, you're the first, hopefully the last. I don't fancy hitting the floor as hard as we would have had she not cast that spell." I shove his shoulder, surprised when he stumbles slightly. '_Wow, he's kinda' fragile, huh?'_

Thinking I pull out my list. "Shall we start our other shopping adventures?" I ask, nudging him much gentler with my shoulder this time.

He shakes his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Daigon Ally won't know what hit it."

**-Normal-**

Heading over to Gringotts **(2)** they use the key Hagrid had given Harry earlier to request a visit to Harry's family vault. The goblin at the counter calls out to another named Griphook and then sent them on their way.

"We have to get in _that_?" Harry asks incredulously as he stares at the rickety old mine cart in front of him. Draco shook his head, smirking.

"It's safe, don't worry so much." Giving Harry a small push, which earned him a dirty look, they all pile into the cart. It promptly takes off down the tracks, scaring the hell out of Harry, who clung to the sides for dear life.

Finally arriving at the vault, they all exit, in Harry's case stumble, out of the cart. Griphook takes Harry's key and unlocks the door, revealing all the money hidden within.

"Huh, didn't know you were rich Harry," Draco comments, a little surprised. Harry didn't answer, too busy staring at the mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins piled up in front of him. With the help of Draco he piled enough into his bag for his supplies and the school year, leaving a sizable wealth behind.

"Your parent's left you enough to live off of, even after Hogwarts. Very good of them," Draco says, watching Harry stare at the pouch Draco'd given him to keep his money in. Harry glances up at him and smiles, nodding his agreement.

The ride back was just as crazy as the first and they left Gringotts quickly, anxious to finish all their shopping before the day's end.

**/At Flourish and Blots bookstore/**

"Hi, we need two copies of the… _Monster Book of Monsters_?" Draco says, watching in confusion as the shop keep's face falls. "We couldn't find it on the shelves like the rest of our books…"

"Two?" he asks, sounding like someone had just proposed he stick his head in a tank full of sharks.

"Uh… Yes sir, if it's not too much trouble…?" Harry answers, Draco was too busy trying not to laugh at the man's odd reaction to a _book_. What was so scary about a _book_?

Both soon realized why.

In a large display there were books flapping about literally trying to rip each other apart. The poor man reached in and managed to wrestle two out with minimal injuries. Afterwards he wandered back to the front desk, holding his arm and muttering about insane teachers.

"Do… Do these have _teeth_?" Harry hisses at Draco, holding his book out in front of him gingerly. Both were fastened closed with belts the boys had offered up upon seeing the books.

"Honestly? No clue… I _do_ know I _don't_ want to find out either…" Draco replies, carefully putting his into the shopping bag that was enchanted to hold all their books but still remain weightless and float along behind them. Tugging the string he glanced at his list, deciding where to go next.

**/Apothecary/**

Harry was standing outside, nauseated at the mere _thought_ of stepping foot into the store. The smell out here was bad enough. Draco had just shrugged him off.

"You get used to it after a while, it's not that bad." Darco said after exiting the store, all their combined potion equipment already packed into the bag.

Harry shakes his head. "Thanks, where now?" Draco glances at his supply list.

"Well… We could go pick up our wands. Other than that we have to pick up quills, parchment, ink, and, if you want, a pet. I intend to get an owl myself." Draco listed off.

Harry blinks then sighs. "How about lunch before we adventure onward? It is about noon now…"

**-Harry-**

After Draco nods, a smile playing on his lips I sigh, relieved. After the insane cart ride, the man-eating-books, and the horrid smelling apothecary, I was ready for a nice quiet lunch.

Unfortunately, I forgot one simple rule. In the life of one Harry Potter, nothing is ever simple. Nothing.

**-Normal-**

Deciding on the Leaky Cauldron, they headed back there, carrying on an idle conversation as they walked.

"Never heard of Quidditch? **(3)** Really?" Draco cried dramatically, laying a hand over his heart, feigning insult. Harry rolled his eyes at his new friend's overdramatic ways. He couldn't stop the smile that slid on his face though or his equally dramatic response.

"You expect me, Harry bloody Potter, to belittle myself to learn such a common game?" Harry said, sticking his nose in the air, then glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco laughed. "Kidding, you know I lived in muggle land, never heard of such a sport."

Draco brightened. "Oh it's great fun, honestly. You play on broomsticks-"

"_Broomsticks?"_ Harry repeated back, incredulous.

Draco nodded. "Flying broomsticks." he said, moving his hands around to illustrate. "And there are three goalposts, these big metal rings of differing heights at each end of the field that you throw the ball through to score points, it's really complicated to explain…"

Harry was smiling, amused at his new friend's habit of talking with his hands. He was one of those people you could silence by tying their hands behind their backs. "Sounds crazy… But fun. Flying sounds fun in particular. Can anyone do it?"

Draco nodded. "Some people are better than others, but all witches and wizards can." He stopped, as they'd finally reached their goal, the brick wall leading to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**(1)** Yes, I forgot this in the last chapter, just assume he was blocking out the whole incident… (patches plot hole)

**(2)** Don't know if I've spelled this right, hopefully my memory served me right with the name… Can't believe I don't remember it. It's only a _really_ important building, at least in the HP universe.

**(3)** Another one I'm not too sure of the spelling of. Give me a break, I've managed to misplace my books after my fiancé decided to borrow them.

**AN**_**:**_ Okays, I've got to cut this one off half-way through seeing as its gotten long and people, well one person, demanded an update. Here you go, please review!


	3. Adventures in Diagon 2

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major… I edited the part with the wands, so there's a small change there. (It's Draco's fourth issue with his wand, thought the old one was a bit too much.)

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not own _Harry Potter_, or anything affiliated with the HP universe.

**Warnings**_**:**_ My sense of humor, also, some insanity, sarcasm, lots of sarcasm.

**Key**_**:**_ See chapter one.

:time skip / flashback:

**AN**_**:**_ Okay, chapter three. I've started writing this one fairly quickly. This story has taken on a life of its own, though I hope to get more accomplished in this chapter so I can find my plot. If anyone sees it, let me know…

_To TheGirlWithCheeseInHerPocket:_ Please sign in next time, so I can respond that way. I know aren't they? Just so cuddly! ;laughs; A lot of people will appear 'nutters' in this fiction because I love messing with people.

_To everyone else: _Thank you to everyone who's story alerted this, favorited me/story, and reviewed. I appreciate it all.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Adventures in Diagon - Part Two

* * *

**-Draco-**

At first I thought it was just my imagination, but after hanging around for a while I've decided that it's official.

Harry Potter is a trouble _magnet_.

The reason for my decision is now attempting to, unintentionally, hug the life out of said Harry Potter. I stand here, blinking blankly.

'_The hell?_ **(1)**'

:ten minutes earlier:

We both stood in front of the brick wall and stared. We've just discovered a new dilemma; the fact neither of us could open the wall because neither of us owned a wand. Our problem, though, was soon rectified as a middle aged woman walked up and smiled at us.

"Are you trying to get to the pub dears?" she asked kindly, noticing how we'd been staring longingly at the wall.

"Yes, but we haven't gotten our wands yet, could you assist us?" I ask, ever the polite aristocrat. I smiled at her winningly, something that was unnecessary as she had already turned and pulled out her wand. She tapped the bricks and then smiled at us.

"You'll have to ask one of the people in the pub to open it back up for you." she said, turning and heading back the way she'd come. Both of us thanked her and waved, heading into the small alleyway behind the pub. Walking up the cobble stoned walk we entered the pub, quietly glancing around.

Almost instantly Harry was lifted up and into the air by two giant arms.

:current time:

I watch on, amusedly, as Harry struggles in the giant man's grip. '_Poor guy… I should probably help him…'_ While I think it over the giant begins blubbering at Harry.

"S'rry 'bout leavin' ya' alon' 'Arry, completely forgot ya' ain't ne'er been to Diagon before." The man apologizes, hugging Harry tighter.

Gasping, Harry managed to speak. "Hagrid… I… can't breathe…" Blinking, the giant looked at him, noting, as I had, that he was turning blue.

"Oh! 'Arry I'm so sorry! Are ya' all right?" He asked, quickly setting the poor boy on the ground and hovering over him.

Smirking, I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Are you alright, Harry?" I ask, approaching and giving him a concerned look. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Hargrid just got a little carried away, right Hagrid?" Harry turned to address the last part to the giant. The newly dubbed Hargird nodded vigorously, still apologizing.

I step forward and stick out my hand. "Hello Hagrid, I've been showing Haryy here around Diagon, my name's Draco."

**-Harry-**

I rubbed my arms as I listened to Hagrid go on and on. I feel bad for him, he honestly just forget I didn't know my way. _'Wonder if he's been looking for me this whole time…?'_

I'm distracted from my thoughts when Draco steps forward and sticks out a thin, pale hand. "Hello Hagrid, I've been showing Haryy here around Diagon, my name's Draco."

I blink, wondering why he'd left off his last name. Shrugging I smiled sheepishly up at Hagrid.

"See Hagrid? Its fine, Draco here has been helping me gather all my things. We've actually come back to get a bit of lunch before heading off again." I explained, hoping he would stop beating himself up about it.

Draco must've noticed I'd accepted his apology because he spoke up next. "Why don't you join us? The more the merrier, as they say." I smiled at him, grateful he'd offered.

"Well now, if it's all righ' with you, I think I will. Gotta' met 'Arry's new friend. You work fast, eh 'Arry?" Hagrid said, nudging me gently with his arm. I stuck out my tongue at him. He laughs and Draco rolls his eyes and headed toward an empty table that would fit us plus the giant man who'd be joining us.

**-Normal-**

Lunch was a pretty normal affair, nothing too interesting happened. Hagrid told them mostly about Hogwarts and about his job. They discovered he was the crazy teacher who'd wanted them to get the _Monster Book of Monsters._

Draco had laughed and retold the account of what had happened when they'd gone to get theirs and Hagrid looked surprised.

"All ya' gotta' do is stroke the spine and it'll calm righ' down." He commented. "Wonder why the clerk didn't kno' that?"

Harry and Draco exchanged exasperated looks. _No_ _one_ would think of that except Hagrid. They were beginning to suspect this year's Care of Magical Creatures class was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Well," Hagrid said, standing up. "I'll stick around here while you boy's go enjoy yer' shoppin.' Met me here when yer' done, alright?" Both boys nodded and stood to leave. Hagrid followed them out and opened the wall for them. He told them how to so they could open it themselves on their way back.

**-Draco-**

Our walk back into Diagon was uneventful. Deciding to get it out of the way we went and purchased all our quills and things from the shops.

"Alright, all we have left is animals and wands." Harry announced, marking off things on his list. I nodded.

"Which should we do first?" It didn't really matter to me either way.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, wands I suppose. We don't want to take animals in there the shop keep may not allow animals in his store." I nodded, he had a good point so we headed over to Ollivander's.

**/Ollivander's/**

Stepping inside, I got the weird feeling we were being watched though no one was there. That I could see at least. The place was filled with long, thin boxes on shelves that reminded me of my family's library. A single chair sat in the middle of the room and we both stared at it. I was about to ask Harry if he wanted to sit when a voice spoke out from behind us.

"Welcome, welcome to Ollivander's. First wands I presume?"

We both spin around to face the voice. But, as luck would have it, Harry slips in his haste and falls into me. I, in turn, stumble but don't fall. '_Phew…'_

I glance down at the flustered boy who I'm holding around the middle. "Are you alright? Don't scare me like that!" I say, huffing as I help him stand upright again. He blushes and looks away.

"Sorry, I slipped." he mutters, still blushing.

**-Harry-**

I'm blushing furiously. I'm glad it's dark in here, though I'm sure he can see it anyway.

"Ahem," Ollivander clears his throat, catching our attention again. We both color some more, having forgotten him. "Who would like to go first?" I sigh, grateful he's changed the subject. Draco volunteers, so I sit down on the chair.

Ollivander nods and heads off in search of a wand for him to try.

:ten minutes later:

I'm snickering in my chair, trying not to laugh outright.

Draco's first wand's tip had exploded in a puff of smoke. Of course, Ollivander was standing right there and had a coughing fit and he still had soot in his hair.

The second shot off this blue light that exploded one of the windows. Ollivander quickly took the wand away and cleared up the mess, repairing the window.

Three had set fire to Ollivander's robes.

And number four had shot out flowers. Unfortunately, it _shot_ out flowers, covering the place in flower petals. Ollivander snatched the wand away and cleared them away, though it still smelled very floral.

'_Better than the dusty smell I suppose…'_ I snickered to myself.

Now Ollivander was muttering under his breath as he searched for another wand for Draco to try. Poor Draco, he just stood there, afraid of what would happen next. He shot me a couple dirty looks when I snickered, but damn it was funny!

Finally Ollivander returned and handed him another, then quickly backed away. Draco swished it, looking slightly afraid. Beautiful silvery sparks shot out the end of his wand tip. Draco looked relieved nothing had exploded.

Ollivander clapped his hands happily "Alright Mr. Malfoy, we've found your wand." He snatched the wand back and wrapped it up. Handing it back to Draco he smiled at me. "Mr. Potter's turn."

**-Draco-**

Glad to finally be done torturing the poor wand maker I sit down in Harry's seat, prepared for anything. '_He'll see how funny it is when he's the one causing all the mischief.'_

I wasn't disappointed.

The first wand practically exploded and sent out a wave of blue smoke, causing us all to start coughing. Ollivander quickly blew it away and snatched the wand back.

He handed him another and Harry barely gripped it before a jet of water spouted out of the end, hitting poor Ollivander in the face. Spluttering he snatched the wand and dried himself.

The third wand, though, just sent out pretty gold lights. Ollivander sighed, relieved as he wrapped Harry's up and handed it to him.

"I've never had so much mayhem from anyone with their wands before…" Ollivander muttered, shooing us out of his shop.

"Well, that was… eventful.' I mutter, glancing back at the shop. Harry nods and pokes my side. I glance at him again and he just smiles. Confused I just ignore it and we begin our trek to the pet shop.

:twenty-two pokes later: **/at pet shop/**

I growl, swatting at him. "What? Why do you keep poking me?" I scream, halting and facing him, annoyed as hell.

"Nothing," he says in a sing-song voice. I can feel my eye twitching. He just smiles bigger and points behind me. "We're here!"

Huffing at his childish behavior I stomp off to the door and step inside. He's right behind me, snickering. My eye twitches again.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" I bite out, glaring at him. He smiles benignly at me.

"You're cute when you're angry." he says simply, a little blush instantly on his cheeks. I blink and just stare at him, confused.

**-Harry-**

I'm surprised Draco hasn't just hauled off and punched me yet. Every few seconds I reach around and poke him in his ribs, which causes him to twitch and then glare at me. '_He looks like an angry kitten…'_

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" he growls at me, I can't help the smile that widens on my face.

"You're cute when you're angry." I say and then hit myself mentally. '_Wasn't supposed to say that out loud…!'_ I blush and pass him, heading down an aisle quickly.

I was relieved to see the shop keep and I waved at him. He walked over and I hoped the pet shopping would distract Draco.

I doubted it though.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**(1)** A saying very popular in my circle of friends whenever something bizarre happens, which is often…

**AN:** ;laughs; Cliffhanger! I've introduced some slash! Go me! Please R&R! You guys keep me writing so quickly! Tell me what you want Draco's pet to be, I still haven't decided yet…


	4. Pet Shop of Kittens?

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major…

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I don't own it.

**Warnings**_**:**_ Again my brand of humor… Some fluff, okay, a lot of fluff.

**Key**_**:**_ See chapter one.

**AN**_**:**_ Hi! Bet you all missed me! Okay, sorry about the wait, but as my bio says on my page I managed to flip my laptop off a chair where it landed rather spectacularly on the floor, breaking the arm that reads the hard drive. So now I am laptop-less until I can get another one because it is way too expensive to try to fix it. This is my fiancé's, I 'borrowed' it. Okay, well I lost all I had written so here's hoping this turns out as well as it had the first time around, eh?

_To all my lovely reviewers:_ I responded separately, but I'd still like to express my thanks. Keep reading even though there was a huge gape! I'll try to update more, but no promises.

* * *

**C****hapter Four: **Pet Shop of… Kittens?

* * *

**-Draco-**

I followed Harry as he hastily made his way to the shop keep, all too happy to change the subject. I smirked. '_Not that easy, I will exact vengeance.'_ I think to myself, already plotting against him.

I approach in time to hear Harry ask him what animals he had. I had to stifle my laughter as the man stared at him, a look of confusion and distress on his face.

"Um… Do you know what you're looking for? We have at least fifty different species here…" the man trailed off, hesitant to read out the entire list. I imagine it would be long and unenlightening. I step up to save the poor man from Harry's confused questions.

"Actually, what do you have in way of messenger owls?" I ask quietly, the man shoots me a grateful look and Harry just blinks at me, confused by my question no doubt. I keep forgetting this is all new to him.

"Ah, we have some barn owls, a couple hawks… a nice assortment. Here, follow me." He turns and calls out to someone to watch the desk. He then gestures for us to follow him.

We wander along behind him, passing a varying assortment of animals. I'm watching Harry the whole time as his eyes dart back and forth between the cages, everything catching his attention.

**-Harry-**

'_Messenger owl?'_ As I ponder this I follow alongside Draco as we follow the man deeper into the store. I can't help turning about and staring at all the different animals caged around us. '_He wasn't kidding when he said about fifty, maybe underestimating…'_

'_Wait was that a -?'_ I glance back and sure enough there is a kitten, doing cartwheels around his cage. I stare for a moment, bewildered and a little freaked out.

"Show off," I hear Draco mutter, having followed my line of sight.

"What is he?" I ask, still watching as we passed. The kitten had now upgraded to a few back flips and round-offs.

"Magical kitten, they're just like regular cats except they like to show off a bit." He explained, smiling. I could tell my curiosity amused him to no end. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to our guide.

Just in time to crash into his back.

Stumbling backwards I feel Draco grab me around my waist, steadying me against his chest, chuckling.

"Today seems dead set on one of us falling to the ground, eh?" I nod, stranding up as the man gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, here they are. They're all already trained, though you can probably special order one if you want to train one yourself." He says, gesturing at the long line of cages, each with a different bird in it. I blink, confused.

"Okay, I give, what's a messenger owl?" I whisper to Draco, though I'm sure the man heard me as well. The guy smiles and Draco… giggles? I laugh mentally and raise an eyebrow, he just _giggled_. '_How cute.'_

**-Draco-**

I couldn't stifle my giggles and I can see him smirking at me, raising an eyebrow. '_Darn…'_ Coughing, I quickly began to explain it to him.

"Well, wizards use them like muggles use the post office, you give them a letter and they deliver it. They're very reliable and quite fast." I tell him, glancing at all the birds lined up along the wall. "Most people have one."

I notice one in particular, a small hawk with red and brown markings. It was very majestic looking and had a very intelligent light in its eyes.

"What's he?" I ask, gesturing towards the hawk. It turns and scrutinizes me and I'm terribly curious as to what it's thinking.

"Oh, that's Devi **(1)**, she's a red tailed hawk. Quickest we have, very reliable, though she's very picky about her masters… She doesn't like most people." he tells me, smiling at the bird and holding out his hand to her. She sticks her head through the bars and he pets her.

"She's beautiful," I breath, watching her turn her head back to look at me. I can see Harry watching me out the corner of my eye as I approach her, holding out my hand for her to inspect.

She tilts her head and considers me, then nudges my hand, wanting me to pet her as well. I smile, relieved. I'd been afraid she wouldn't like me.

**-Harry-**

I watch Draco approach the hawk, his attention focused as he reaches out to her cautiously. I was afraid she'd bite him, but she just nudges his hand, wanting to be petted some more. I smile, relieved.

Though my smile pales in comparison to Draco's, he lights up the instant she nudges him. '_So damn cute.'_ I can't help thinking as he pets her, still smiling brightly.

I turn and inspect the other birds, figuring I might as well get a messenger bird. My eyes are drawn to a snowy owl and I point it out. "What's her name?" I ask the man, he seems surprised.

"Oh that's Hedwig, she's a sweetie, nice and reliable. Very docile, she likes most everybody." he tells me. I approach her and she fixes me with her big eyes.

"I'll take her," I tell him, smiling at the bird. He nods and gently grabs her cage down, handing it to me.

"I'll take Devi." Draco says, admiring Hedwig as the man goes and grabs her cage as well, handing it to him.

"All right, you boys follow me up front and we'll get all the things you'll need for them. We have a sale on bird feed right now, actually, so you're in luck." he tells us, heading back to the front. We follow, each carrying our new pet along.

Getting back up front we both pay for our pets and the food and treats, plus cages. Exiting we notice that the streets have cleared considerably from earlier in the day and we walk in silence back towards the Leaky Cauldron. I can't help feeling a little sad as the day has finally ended and soon we'd have to part ways until school started.

"Hey, Harry…" Draco calls, stopping just shy of the brick wall. I turn and raise an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. He smiles. "Want to be my pen pal? At least until school starts that is."

I laugh. "Good idea, I mean we even have messenger birds now!" I'm elated, having forgotten the purpose of the birds we'd bought only moments ago. He smiles back.

"Well, I've got to head back this way," He points back over his shoulder. "So I'll write you later." He extends his arm and hands me my bag, then holds his arm out for me to shake. I grasp it firmly and shake it, smiling.

"Talk to you later then Draco." I say, turning and opening the wall. I glance back in time to see him smile shyly and turn and walk away. I enter the pub, happy and content. Which is something I haven't been in a while.

:at 'home,' hours later:

Harry got out of the car, carrying his stuff behind him, glad they'd given him the weightless bag as he doubted his relatives would help him carry his things inside the house. He held Hedwig's cage close. Earlier he'd covered it, not sure how they'd react to the owl. They smuggles him in, as always, and ushered him up the stairs into the spare room they'd given him out of fear right before the whole Hagrid incident. He listened as all the locks slide home and sighed, setting down everything and giving Hedwig some food.

Unpacking his stuff, he realized Draco had somehow stuffed a _trunk _into the bag. He stared, slightly bemused. Apparently the bag was also bottomless as he pulled the three foot long, two foot high trunk out of the bag. Looking back inside he say all his books and miscellaneous items carefully stored away so nothing got crushed or damaged. '_Thank you Draco.'_ Unpacking it all, and then repacking some of it, mostly robes and such, into his trunk and stowing away the books in his hidden floorboard took him the better part of an hour.

Finally finished he grabbed a pen, still uncomfortable with the thought of a quill, and sat down to write to Draco. He sat for a minute, not sure how he should word the letter. '_Blah, what to say? I don't really know much about him…' _Deciding just to wing it, he started writing.

Hey Dray,

It's okay if I call you that right? Argh, I'm terrible at this kind of stuff, I've never really written to anyone before. Actually… I've never written a letter before in my life… Wow, that sounds kind of pathetic…

Anyway, I'm just sitting here… bored as hell… Unsure as to how to even write a letter to the guy I met only hours ago…

Hey you never explained that 'Quid-thing' you were telling me about today and I didn't get to see the flying brooms! Can any broom fly? Or do they have to be special? Though I guess I shouldn't try to fly while still in muggle London.

Do you even live in London?

Blah, anyway… (pokes you). Write me back or I'll keep poking you!

Harry

Satisfied at the odd, random, and probably confusing letter he stuck it in an envelope and sealed it, then stopped.

"Shit…" he realized he had no idea where Draco lived, didn't the letter need an address, but then again, owls can't read… or can they…? Looking up at Hedwig, he decided just to write Draco's name on the envelope and if he got it, good, if not Hedwig would bring it back, hopefully, and he'd wait for Draco to write him. Scrawling 'Draco Malfoy' across the letter, he let Hedwig out her cage and handed it to her. She took it, nipped at his hand, and then took off out the open window.

* * *

**TBC…**

**(**

* * *

**1)** Okay, this is actually a name I steal from one of my best friends.

**AN**_**:**_ Okay, so it's short I know, but I wanted to get this part out of the way so I can jump right into writing about the rest of the summer vacation and school. Please let me know what you think and tell me what you think they should talk about! 'Cause I have no clue!


	5. Draco's Reply

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major… Okay, I fixed the date, as stated in the next chapter it was supposed to be the fourth week of July, not the third.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, please don't sue, all you'll get is yarn…

**AN**_**:**_ Okay, first up, sorry about the huge gap now in the chapters, but I still have no computer so I am again 'borrowing' someone else's. ^_^; Alright, I'm going to start writing dates, just month and week, so you guys know how long is left to school.

**Warnings**_**:**_ Silliness and AUness.

**Chapter dedicated to: **SwarmOfFanGirls.

**C**

* * *

**hapter Five: **Draco's Reply

* * *

[Fourth week of July.]

* * *

**-Draco-**

After watching Harry walk through the brick wall I headed back into the alley and flooed back home, where I was happily alone. Apparently no one was home and the elves weren't on lookout for me. I headed up to my room, keeping an eye out for the obsessive-compulsive elves my father _insisted_ follow me around when I was home.

'_So annoying… this house is too big…'_ I think to myself as I navigate the corridors of the mansion. Finally arriving at my room, I start unpacking and repacking things for school. I laugh to myself, thinking of Harry's reaction to finding a _trunk_ in his bag. He'd be surprised, since I'd bought it without him knowing. I'd figured he didn't have one and well, you need that for school, though I don't think its required.

Finished with unpacking and packing I flopped onto my bed with a textbook, the Charms one, and started reading it. '_No harm in studying, right? Forget that school is like a month and a half a away.'_

I must've fallen asleep at one point because a tapping on my window wakes me. Groggily glance up and realize its Hedwig, Harry's owl, and she has a letter. I smile. '_Guess he couldn't wait to write to me, huh?'_

Getting up I unlatch the window and let her inside. Taking the letter, I give her a treat for her prompt delivery. Plopping down at my desk I open it up and start to read.

:ten minutes later:

Shaking my head and laughing at the weird and confusing letter I pull out a piece of parchment and prepare to write back my reply. '_Harry is such an odd one.'_

Dear Harry,

Yes, you may call me 'Dray.' I don't know why you would want to though, my name is already quite short… Don't worry too much, I've never written anyone a letter before either, it's not so pathetic. And yes, it is a little hard to figure out what to write a person you just met. I don't even know if you have hobbies or whatnot.

I don't think I can really explain Quidditch though a letter, it's a bit complicated and best explained with visuals. It's kind of like muggle soccer but on broomstick.

I'm not really sure if muggle brooms can fly, I assume not though. And yes, you definitely shouldn't try around magic hating muggles. That and you're not allowed to do magic outside of school. I'm not sure if you knew that or not, but yeah, no practicing your magic.

I live out in the magical part of Britain, in the countryside. I'm not too sure how close I am to London, I only travel there by Floo powder…

Stop with your infernal poking! I have written you back, so you can't anymore! So there!

Draco

I smile, knowing it didn't say too much, just answering his questions mostly, but hey I was new to this letter thing too.

Looking up, I notice Hedwig is still there, waiting for my reply no doubt. Sticking my letter into an envelope and writing 'Harry Potter' across the front I hand it back to her. She hoots and takes off out the window, no doubt returning home.

'_I wonder how long it'll be 'till I get a response? Will he write back immediately…?'_ I think closing my window and I laid back down. It;s late so I figure I might as well call it a night.

The last thing on my mind before I drift off is: _'D__id Harry just give me a nickname?'_

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN**_**:**_ Okay I have updated, I know it's late, and it may not be up to par with the rest of my stuff, but I felt really bad making you all wait and I had to write this in one sitting. So I hope you like and please, let me know what you want them to talk about, as you can see I'm kind of struggling with that part…


	6. Midsummer Night's Dream

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major…

**Disclaimer**_**:**_I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, no sue me! I'm a poor college student**.**

**AN**_**:**_ Okay so this one has taken a while to update, sorry. This still isn't my computer. I'm also starting college, so I'll be able to write but the updates will still be spread out, sorry.

**Warnings**_**:**_ fluff, AUness, and some angst.

**Chapter dedicated ****to**_**:**_ twilightserius, SwarmOfFanGirls, ive-already-seen-hell.

Thank you to everyone else! You keep me writing!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Midsummer Night**

* * *

[First week of August] **[1]**

* * *

**-Harry-**

"Phew," I sigh, wiping my arm across my forehead and smearing more dirt on my face. '_Stupid relatives always making me do the chores… At least I'm finished…'_

It'd been almost a week since I'd gotten Draco's reply, but I'd been swamped with chores and work from my relatives that I'd never gotten a free second to think, much less read the letter and reply back. Not to mention August had already started and I hadn't gotten a chance to look at any of my school books.

Sighing I dragged myself upstairs, making a beeline for the shower. The Dursleys were out today, off school shopping for Diddykinds no doubt.

: fifteen minutes later:

Happily toweling my hair I wander back into my room, ready to sit down and read his letter. Plopping into my desk chair and petting Hedwig's head, I unfolded the letter and read.

: five minutes later:

Smiling I pull out a fresh piece of paper and start to write.

Dray,

Well, I don't really have many hobbies… I garden a lot and can cook pretty well. I like to read some, but I don't really have many things to read here. Except school books.

Is it really that complicated? Huh, it sounds fun though. Especially the flying thing. I guess I'll just have to find out when school comes around.

I didn't know I couldn't use magic outside school, glad you said so before I attempted some. Too bad, I was kind of hoping to try out some magic on my own.

Oh, really? I bet it's pretty there… I live in a suburb [it's just like rows and rows of identical houses, if you didn't know]. Not much wilderness around here. I like the outdoors but I don't really get out much.

Okay, I'll stop poking you. It's not my fault you're so fun to poke.

Harry

Humming, I fold up the paper and stick it into an envelope, scribbling his name on the front. Turning to Hedwig I attach it to her leg.

"It's for Dray, 'kay Hedwig? Say hi for me." I give her a treat and she nips my hand before taking off out the open window. I smile, watching her disappear into the distance.

A slamming door and a harsh yell of "BOY!" makes the smile fade. Climbing to my feet I head downstairs, prepared for the trouble I was in. Uncle Vernon didn't like Hedwig and I got in a lot of trouble last time I let her out too. It was the reason for all the chores.

'_I hope he doesn't bar the windows, then how am I going to write to him?'_

* * *

**T****BC**…

* * *

**AN**_**:**_ A little drama at the end there… Well, this feels a little rushed to me, but I got it out there! Please let me know what you think.

**[1]** The date was wrong on the other one, it was the fourth week of July when they met in Diagon Ally, so now it's the first week of August. I'm going to go back and fix it but I put this here so no one gets confused. ^_^


	7. Postcards and Potholes

**NOTE:** Okay, fixed up some spelling and grammar issues, nothing too major… By the way, I recently discovered that school starts September 1st, so that's what I'm going on now.

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I no own Harry Potter, please no sue!

**AN**_**:**_ Okays, this one may be just as short as the other chapters but we're almost done with summer! So the fun-ness with school will start soon and answer some questions.

**Reviewers: **[please login when you review it makes responding easier]

-pinknbluesharpie - I know, I've been trying to smooth it out a little but it's still very rough and jumpy. But, luckily, I normally reread my work often so I'll probably rewrite it again soon. To your question: that is my goal, honestly. It's going to be hard, me without my books for reference, but that is what I'm doing. So yes, this will go to the end, I hope. It may be divided up though, so I can stop in between books.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, you keep me writing!

**Chapter dedicated to**_**:**_ SwarmOfFanGirls, my regular, and Katsy17, a new reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Postcards and Potholes **[1]**

* * *

[Second week of August]

* * *

**-Draco-**

'_I am so bloody bored.'_

Laying on my bed I stare blankly at the ceiling, trying to count the pockmarks in the rock. I'd gotten Harry's letter and sent off a reply a week ago but I'd gotten nothing back so far.

'_God, he is one slow responder. It's been a week already…'_

::Flashback **[2]**::

Laying on my stomach I flip through a wizard magazine, scoffing at the women in the ads. Moving around and showing off products, wearing next to nothing. '_Yeah, like any normal women can look like that, or should. They should wear more clothes.'_

A tapping at my window disrupts me from my nitpicking at the magazine's advertisements expense and I hop up to open it. Hedwig swoops in, letter attached, to land on my desk. She ruffles her feathers and stares at me, expectantly holding out her leg.

I wander after her and pet her, giving her a treat from the box on the desk I keep for mail owls. "Hey girl, your master is a slow letter writer." I tell her, pulling the letter off her leg. She coos in agreement.

Opening and unfolding his letter, I quickly read it. Then blink. _'Not much to say… or respond to…I guess we both need some letter writing classes or something.' _Sighing I pull out a quill, ink, some fresh parchment, and an envelope.

Harry,

Hobbies huh? I don't really have any hobbies… I'm not much into outdoor stuff though I love Quidditch. I don't know anything about gardening or cooking, so you've got me there. I guess my hobby would be reading, and we have a lot of books to read here. I get bored pretty easy though, I'm alone most of the time. I guess I'm kind of boring than huh?

A suburb? Never heard of that before, must be a muggle thing.**[3]** Yes, it is very pretty around here, lots of fields and hills and so on. The sunsets and sunrises and pretty, though they look better in the wintertime, I'm not sure why though. Guess the cold air has something to do with it?

Why don't you get out? If you like it so much you should go for walks. Even I get a little bored and go walking every now and then. I don't go too far mind you, I'd probably get lost. Which is a little sad since I should know the place well enough to not get lost.

Well, write me back soon. Its boring without your letters.

Draco

I wrote his name onto the envelope and checked the ink to make sure it was dry before folding up the letter and attaching it to Hedwig's leg. She'd patiently waited for my response so I gave her another treat for the road.

"Now you tell Harry to write me back quicker. I get so bored waiting on his letters." I tell her, patting her head. She coos at me and takes off out the open window.

::End Flashback::

'_Was the last line too much? Am I coming off too strong? I do get so bored though… and I enjoy reading his letters.'_ Sighing I rolled onto my stomach and stared out the window at the empty sky. _'Wait, empty sky..?'_ Sitting up I realize I can see a white dot against the blue sky growing bigger and bigger. "Hedwig?"

Jumping up I run to the window and open it up, anxiously waiting for the letter she'd no doubt be carrying.

"Took long enough…" I mumbled, watching her fly toward me.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

_**AN:**_ Cliffy ne? I'm trying to move it along but not shove to hard and this was Draco's turn so you have to wait for next chapter to find out what happened to Harry!

I totally almost named this chapter "Postcards and Plot holes." ^_^;

[1]

**[2]** You knew it was coming. :3

**[3]** I assume most wizards, or at least pureblooded ones, don't know much about moggles so he's never heard of a suburb before.


	8. Summer Blues

Note: I just went back and fixed a mistake that was pointed out to me by a reviewer, nothing that changes the chapter much but I have fixed it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I no own, you no sue.

_**AN:**_ Okay! Here comes what happened to Harry.

**Chapter dedicated to**: all my reviewers! I apparently left this blank before… either I had no reviewers or I forgot to put this…

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** Summer Blues

* * *

[Third week of August]

**-Harry-**

Sighing, I roll onto my stomach and stare forlornly out my window. My now barred window.

Apparently my uncle had witnessed me letting Hedwig out and had decided enough was enough. Not wanting the neighbors to know I was a 'freak' he barred my window and dead bolted my door. So it's safe to say I've done nothing since, letter writing or otherwise.

Hedwig had come by and I'd gotten Draco's letter but since she couldn't come in, I told her to go to Hogwarts. _'I hope she made it okay, she seemed to know where the place was…'_ Sighing again I grab my discarded Transfiguration book. Deciding that if I couldn't write I could at least study a little.

'_Draco would be proud.'_ I think, laughing to myself.

:Hogwarts, a couple days ago: **-Normal-**

Hedwig sailed toward the castle, swooping lower. She wasn't exactly sure where to go but she didn't have to worry. Suddenly a voice boomed out from bellow her.

"Oi, ain't you Hedwig, 'Arry's owl? What're ya' doin' here?" Hagrid called, waving at the owl. Hedwig quickly changed course and headed for the gentle giant. Landing on one of his huge shoulders, she held out her leg, which had a small note attacked. Reaching up and un-attaching the letter Hagrid opened it and read.

To whom ever gets this,

This is my owl Hedwig. Unfortunately, I am having some problems keeping her where I live. I was hoping she could spend the rest of summer vacation at Hogwarts. If not, please send her back with a note.

P.S. If Hagrid is there, tell him to send a letter to Draco letting him know I don't have her anymore.

Harry

"Wha' in the world?" Hagrid mumbled, scratching at his head, nearly dislodging Hedwig in the process. "'Family problems?' Hope he's alrigh.' Guess I outta' send a message alon' to Draco now, huh Hedwig?" Hagrid patted the owl then turned and entered his little cabin, making sure he kept the owl up high so his hound, Fang, couldn't get to her.

"Alrigh,' letter writin' ain't my specialty but I'll give it a shot." Hagrid grabbed some parchment, a quill, ink, and envelope and sent about his task.

Dear Draco,

Heya there Draco, I hope you're doing alright. I just got a message from Harry and he asked I pass it along. Apparently he's having some kinda' family issues so he can't keep Hedwig at his house right now. He sent her on to Hogwarts and that's where I come in. I'm gonna' be watching her the rest of the summer holidays.

I suppose if you want to get in touch with him you'll have to use Devi.

Hagrid

Putting down his pen, Hagrid reread the letter. It seemed okay, carefully writing as his normal handwriting was a terrible scrawl most couldn't even hope to read. Satisfied with his handiwork he folded the letter and stuffed it into the envelope. Writing 'Draco' across the front he sealed it and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Alrigh' Hedwig, you take that to Draco then you come straight back. I'll have you some good food waiting." Patting her head gently her opened the door and let her out, watching as she took off into the sky. (1)

**-Draco (normal pov)-** :immediately where we left off;

Draco pushed open the window and held out his arm for Hedwig and she landed and hooted softly, titling her head. Walking back inside he set her on the extra roost he had set up and give her a treat while he absently unfolded the letter, noting that the handwriting looked odd.

A moment later he was setting the letter down on his desk and frowning. _'Family problems? Did they not approve of his owl? How odd…'_ Draco shrugged, sitting down at the desk and pulling out writing supplies so he could send Harry, and Hagrid, a letter.

Hagrid,

Thank you for passing along the information, I'll be sure to write Harry and see what all the fuss is about. If I hear anything I'll let you know.

Draco

It was short but there really wasn't much more he could think to say to Hagrid, he didn't really know the man. Shrugging again he set the letter aside to dry and pulled fresh parchment to him.

Harry,

How are you? Are you doing okay? I just got a letter from Hagrid about Hedwig, does your family not approve of your owl? I think she's a very well behaved and intelligent creature, I can't imagine anyone not liking her.

I'm not sure if you got my last letter, and I'm ashamed to admit I've forgotten what I wrote to you. I'm sending Devi, as you'll already know, along with my letter so just send her back with your reply, hopefully it won't take you too long to reply, she seems reluctant to leave but I'm sure she'll like seeing you again.

Draco

He glanced over his letter and hummed to himself. It wasn't exactly eloquent but it would do. He doubted Harry would mind, and besides, he really had forgotten what he'd written in his worry for his new friend. _'I guess if I don't hear from him I'll see him at school in two weeks anyway…'_ Draco thought, wondering if maybe his relatives just didn't like owls.

He turned and folded up the letter to Hagrid and put it in the envelope, writing his name on it and then walking to Hedwig. "Alright girl, take this to Hagrid for me." He attached it to her leg and she hooted softly before flying out the window. He watched her go for a moment before turning to Devi and smiling at her. "Could you take this to Harry for me Devi?"

She tilts her head slightly and then spread her wings, flying gracefully to land on his forearm. Draco smiled and stroked her feathers as she cocked her head a few times, loving the attention. Attaching the letter to her, he stuck his arm out the window. She gave a quick nod and took off, disappearing against the night sky.

'_I wonder what news she'll bring back?'_ Draco thought, watching the moon's slow movement across the sky. Sighing he turned back to his room, shaking his head at the mess. His books were scattered about the bed, evidence of his restlessness as of later. Sighing he set about the task of straightening it all up, wondering distantly why the house elves hadn't already done so.

-**Harry (normal)-**

"BOY!"

Harry jerked awake, wincing at the shrillness of his aunt's voice. Hurriedly he scrambled out of bed and threw his sheets over the books scattered out on his bedspread. "Yes Aunt Petunia?" he called back at the door.

The lock turned and door pushed open and his aunt glared at him from the threshold. "We're going off for the day, I've written up a list of chores for you to do while we're gone." She shoved the list into his hands and sneered at him. "Have them all done before we get back." With her peace said she turned and left down the stairs to her waiting family. They all glared back at him and then left, slamming the door behind them.

Harry glanced down at the paper and scowled, it was full with chores the Dursleys had let slide just for him. Sighing he headed back into his room to put on some shorts, first thing was mowing and he wanted to get that one done before the day decided to really heat up.

Rushing back outside he headed for the shed, shoving the list into his pocket. He opened the shed door and scowled. Apparently they hadn't bothered to keep it organized at all and things were just thrown in haphazardly so of course the push lawn mower was buried under piles of stuff.

It took the better part of twenty minutes and a lot of swearing before Harry managed to free the lawn mower. He was already sweating and he hadn't even started working yet.

Sighing and grumbling to himself Harry checked the gas and was startled when he heard a loud, piercing shriek. It wounded like a wounded animal and Harry jerked his head up in time to see Devi dive out of the sky at breakneck speeds. She suddenly flared out her wings and slowed her descent, landing gracefully on the handle of the lawn mower. Harry puffed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Devi!" He reached out his arm and she hopped on, tilting her head at him. "Shit!" Harry cursed, glancing around. If the Dursleys found out he had a feathered visitor he wouldn't see daylight again until school. Smiling at her nervously he moved as quickly as he could into the house and up the stairs to his room.

"Sorry for the rush girl, but if they see you they'll have my hide." He held her out to Hedwig's usual post and she settled and stuck out her leg, anxious to have the letter removed. He took it and gave her a treat.

Quickly scanning the letter Harry smiled, his heart giving a little flutter. Draco had worried about him. He sat down and quickly wrote a response.

Draco,

Sorry about worrying you, my relatives are… a bit skittish of anything magic. I won't be able to write for the rest of break, but I'm sure I'll see you at King's Cross the 1st.

Devi gave me quite a scare when she came diving out of the sky, I don't think she likes the suburbs much.

Harry

Humming he reread the letter. It wasn't very informative but he didn't want to tell Draco his relatives were a bunch of wizard-hating muggles who had put bars on his window and a dead bolt on his door. He doubted Draco would react very well to such a letter. Smiling to himself he put the letter in an envelope and wrote Draco's name on it, then went to Devi and attached it to her leg.

"I'm going to have to carry back downstairs girl, you can't get out my window." He told her, holding out his arm. She considered him for a moment and then hopped on, seemingly understanding him. He hurried down the stairs and headed out the back door. Wouldn't be good to let the neighbors see him setting off a hawk, holding out his arm he smiled at her. "Straight back to Draco now, I'll see you again soon."

She tilted her head then nodded, surprising Harry. Spreading her wings she took off. Soon she was a distant speck on the horizon.

Harry sighed and turned back to the house. _'I guess its time to start the list. This is gonna' be a long day.'_

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**(1)** I was going to cut this here, but you've waited too long so extra long chapter it is! :D

_**AN:**_ Not what you expected? Bet you thought that letter had been from Harry. Okays well, onward! This chapter was setting up for some plot I've developed so hopefully it wasn't so bad.


	9. King's Cross Station

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_, that's J.K. Rowling. I wish. . If I did there would be _way_ more slash.

**Warnings:** Language, sarcasm, craziness, and fluff. Oh the fluff there will be.

**AN:** Okay, so I've skipped to Sept. 1st, sorry to anyone enjoying the letter writing but I just couldn't do it anymore. Not enough inspiration and it got pretty dull, even for me so I'm surprised so many of you actually read them and liked them so much. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story, I'm honored to have so many people wanting to read it. And since there is no more letter writing expect longer chapters, I'm shooting for 2,000 words without the author's notes but I might settle for less if the update is taking too long, maybe more if the reverse is true.

Oh and I mentioned this at the end of the last chapter but no more flipping perspectives, their all together so I'll just keep to good old third person.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** King's Cross Station

* * *

'_Well,'_ Harry thought, dismally staring at the platforms in front of him. _'Now I see why they were so happy to bring me to the station.'_

;flashback, a week ago;

Harry was sitting at the dinner table with the Dursleys picking at his obviously smaller portion. He was stalling, trying to figure out a way to breach the subject of school without getting screamed at and sent to his room for bringing up his 'freakishness' at the dinner table. He loathed admitting it but he needed them to take him to the station, he seriously doubted the school would send Hagrid to pick him up.

"Um… Uncle Vernon?" Harry said quietly, trying to get his uncle's attention and hoping he wouldn't hear him at the same time.

"What is it boy?" his uncle said, surprisingly he didn't seem too outraged that Harry had dared to speak to him. This spurred Harry on.

"I need a ride to King's Cross station September 1st, I have to get on a train at platform 9 and ¾ at nine o'clock in the morning." Harry said quickly, wanting to say it all before his uncle could stop him. His plan seemed to work because his uncle opened his mouth and then snapped it shut again, staring at him.

"Boy, did you just say Platform 9 and ¾?" Vernon asked him, staring at Harry with and unreadable expression.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly, a bit confused that he wasn't being yelled at yet. Vernon thought for a moment and then nodded a smirk on his face.

"Alright, why not? I'll drop you off and then take Petunia and Dudley out for the day, how does that sound honey?" He directed the last part at Petunia, who was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"That sounds like a great idea, dear." Petunia said sweetly back. Harry just stared between the two of them, sure he had missed something.

;end flashback;

Now he knew what the joke had been. There was no 'Platform 9 and ¾.' He had already tried to ask a man who worked at the station but he had just glared at him and walked away muttering about kids and their mischief.

It was quickly approaching nine o'clock and Harry was wondering if maybe he had read the ticket wrong. He stopped his trolley in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten then reached into his pocket to fish out his ticket. _'Maybe I'm at the wrong station or I read the platform wrong. I hope it's not the station, I'm pretty sure my relatives are long gone by now.'_ Harry thought, pulling the ticket free. Before he could open it a voice interrupted his mussing.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing? Why haven't you gotten onto the platform yet? Are you waiting for someone?"

Harry jerked up and spun around, a huge smile spreading across his face. Before he could stop himself he threw himself into Draco's startled arms cheering loudly. "Dray! You're here!"

"Whoa, it's nice to see you too Harry." Draco said a small blush on his cheeks as he caught Harry and wavered slightly. Luckily he had time to plant his feet before the boy threw himself at him or they would both be on the ground. "I didn't take you for the hugging type."

Harry blushed and stepped back, smiling up at Draco apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see a familiar face. I can't figure out how to get to the train! I've been here for twenty minutes just wandering around."

"Oh… I totally forgot your relatives are muggles so of course you would have no idea. It's lucky for you I was running late then." Draco said, smiling at him. "Want to go in with me?"

"Uh… sure." Harry said, not sure what exactly Draco was saying.

"Okay, the platform is actually behind the wall behind you. It's an illusion. All you do is walk straight through it." Draco said, pointing at it and then grabbing his own trolley. "Pretty ingenious, right?"

Harry shrugged, grabbing his own trolley and turning it to face the wall alongside Draco's. "If you say so, it seems more apt to just confuse people like me." Draco nodded. They both casually pushed their carts at the wall and Harry couldn't help his gasp of surprise as he walked straight through it onto a platform crowded with people in front of a bright red engine that had _Hogwart's Express_ written on it.

"Heh, close your mouth or you'll catch flies Harry." Draco said, laughing at the gob smacked expression on Harry's face.

Harry blushed and closed his mouth then stuck his tongue out at Draco. Draco just shook his head and laughed some more.

"Come on, let's grab a compartment before they all fill up." Draco started walking toward the train, Harry fell into step behind him, craning his neck this way and that to stare at the oddly dressed people.

"Do all wizards wear dresses?" Harry asked Draco as they steeped onto the train and turned to grab their trucks. Draco burst out laughing, his grip on the side of the door the only thing keeping him from falling off the train.

"Those… are robes… not dresses…" Draco managed to say between chuckles. Harry just blinked at him and shrugged, thinking _'same thing.'_ Draco shook his head and grabbed his trunk. With Harry's help they managed to muscle it onto the train, then they pulled Harry's on and grabbed a compartment, luckily they found one that had no other occupants yet.

They sat in companionable silence. Draco looked up, opening his mouth to say something when the compartment door slammed open. Both boys jumped and looked up. In the doorway stood a bushy haired girl, she glanced at both of them and then sucked in a breath.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." She gestured behind her to a pale faced boy who was lurking just out of sight, both boys had to lean to the left to see him. He smiled at them shyly.

"No sorry, does it have any distinctive features? I only ask in case I see one later, England is full of toads after all." Draco asked politely, looking more to the boy than the girl. She looked back at Nevile and stepped into the compartment so he could step into view.

"Um… Not really, he's really big and pretty smart. His name is Trevor so if you see a toad call it by name, if its him he'll come to you." **[1]** He said, looking mostly at the floor.

Draco nodded but Harry was the first to respond. "Ok Neville, we'll keep an eye out for him. We'll spread the word too if we run into anyone else for you." Harry gave the boy a smile and he smiled back.

"Thank you so much." Neville blushed and then hurried from the compartment and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Neville's really shy. My name is Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meat both of you. Thank for helping him out." She gave them both a pleasant smile and the boys returned it in kind.

"My name's Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter." Draco said an evil little smirk on his lips. He knew both their names were famous so he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Your Harry Potter?" Hermoine asked looking said boy up and down. Harry looked exasperated but nodded and prepared himself for the gushing. She nodded and stuck out her hand. "A pleasure." Once she shook his hand she offered it to Draco. "Well I better go follow Neville before he gets lost, thanks again you two." And with those final words the hurricane known as Hermoine left the compartment leaving both boys staring after her.

"Wow, I was afraid my name would make her go all weird on me like most people. That was a nice change." Harry muttered, turning to look at Draco. He nodded his agreement.

"I am surprised she didn't know my name though, she must be muggle born." Draco said turning back in his seat.

"Why? Is your family famous?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"In a way… not good famous, more like infamous. Though we are rich." Draco responded, then waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the matter. "But that's neither here or there. I'm glad we've met someone so composed, she seems like she'd make a good friend at any rate."

"You're right, she seemed pleasant though she had an air about her when she first busted in. It seemed to just dissolve though…" Harry said looking at the door with a contemplative look on his face.

"Yes I noticed that too. Maybe she expected a bad reception? She did burst in rather rudely, she could've knocked or something." Draco said, thinking along the same line as Harry. He then shook his head and looked back to Harry. "Anyway, strange visitors aside, bars on your windows? Really?"

Harry winced and laughed, shaking his head. "Oh you wouldn't believe my summer…"

They both laughed and joked, catching up on each other's summer. Harry found out Draco was from a very wealthy pureblood family who had a pen chart for the Dark Arts. To this he'd simply shrugged and said "if we were clones of our parent's then I probably wouldn't be so famous." Darco had to nod at that, the Potter's weren't unknown but the name had taken a huge boost thanks for Harry. Draco learned about Harry's relatives. Mostly bad but Harry simply shrugged that off too, saying at least he had a place to call home at all. Draco conceded that point too, surprised at his new friend's maturity.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**[1]** Trevor is the toad's name right? This is all off memory and I literally sat here for 15 minutes trying to remember it. If I'm wrong let me know, my copy of book one has somehow walked on me so I have no references at the moment. Since its going AU it probably won't matter later on though.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I cut it a bit early. I intend to have Ron show up before they leave the train but that's for next chapter. I've got a good word count and I figure I've got two tests coming up (Excel and Accounting 2) so it's either post now or wait another week before I work on it again.

**Deadline:** Okay so my next deadline is the last week of October, the first week of November. It'll hopefully be before that but it won't be later barring serious problems. If there are delays I'll post on my bio, if not you should see 10 up in a couple weeks! I could update faster but I don't want to cut quality and length.


	10. Unwanted Interruptions

NOTE: Okays, just some grammar issues fixed, sorry about the original post being so sloppy, I'll try to do better but if anyone catches the little things feel free to poke me. . My fiancé doesn't call me the 'grammar Nazi' for nothing… I really appreciate the feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_, only the plot. No steal.

**Warnings:** Language, AUness, some OOCness.

**AN:** So I started writing this right after I posted chapter 9, so quick update! In other news, Ron shows up. Here's my special twist on Ron's character. :D

Oh and let me let everyone know this now: I put slash for a reason there will be no sex in this book/fiction. They're only 11 and even I have my standards, so if you're reading for that sorry but you're going to be disappointed. This story is all plot and fluff and silliness. There might be making-out later but that's the extent in this arch. And besides, I can't post lemons on this site anyway, so when I do in other stories it will be vague and might have a link to an story, it all depends since I've never written a lemony scene.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Unwanted Interruptions

* * *

So far the ride wasn't all that eventful but Draco knew better than to relax, he had already experienced the chaos that followed one Harry Potter and he would not be caught off guard again.

Or so he'd thought.

The commotion in the corridor should have tipped both boys off that chaos was indeed headed their way. Unfortunately neither of them thought it odd since the whole ride had been noisy with students catching up with old friends and meeting new people so they ignored it.

That is until it knocked on their door, rather loudly. Without waiting for an answer the compartment door swung open and before them stood a gangly red headed boy with freckles.

"Hi do you guys mind if I share this compartment with you? My brother's are on a bit of a rampage and I'd like to avoid the merciless pranking that will surely ensue if they find me." **[1]**

Both boys stared at him for a moment before Harry cracked a smile. "Then you'd better shut the door before they spot you." The boy nodded and stepped in before quickly, and quietly, shutting the door. He turned back around and smiled at his savior.

"Thanks mate, the name's Ronald Weasley but everyone just calls me Ron." **[2]** Ron stuck out his hand to Harry who grabbed it and shook firmly. "And you are…?"

Draco couldn't help the smirk as Harry blushed scarlet. Before he could answer Draco offered his own hand and replied. "He's Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy, so you're a Weasley? Not to be mean, but I hear you have a rather large family."

Ron eyed Draco's hand warily but decided that if he was helping to hide him then he wasn't about to jinx him. "Pleasure I'm sure. Yeah I have five older brothers and a younger sister." He then glanced back at Harry and said. "So you're THE Harry Potter?"

Sighing Harry nodded; he was hoping this boy would act like Hermione and not care about his name. "Cool," was all Ron said as he sat across from the two boys who'd somehow managed to move next to each other during the ride. Ron opened his mouth but before he could say anything there was another knock at the door. And of course, like all the other knockers, this one did not wait for a response before opening the door.

"My God does no one have manners on this train…?" Draco muttered to himself as they all stared at the older lady smiling in at them.

She ignored him and instead moved so they could see the cart she was pushing. "Anything from the cart dears?"

"Not for me, mom packed me lunch." Ron said wincing as he pulled out a wrapped up bundle that was obviously a sandwich. Harry blinked at his new acquaintance before smirking.

"I'll have a few of everything." Harry stated confidently, pulling out some gold coins from his coin purse. Draco rolled his eyes at the gesture but Ron shot him an appreciative look as he spread the goodies among them.

"Thanks Harry, mom's sandwiches are okay, but they're no chocolate frogs." Ron punctuated this by ripping off the head of one said frog with his teeth.

Harry blinked at them, poking one and jumping when it hopped away and managed to get out the window. He stared after it for a moment before saying "Are they really frogs?"

Draco choked on his own sweet and Ron leaned forward and thumped him on the back before replying.

"No, of course not silly, they're just charmed to jump around like one. They really only have one good hop in them so it's unfortunate yours decided it wanted to go out the window."

After recovering Draco shook his head and mock glared at Harry. "I swear you time you're crazy questions just so you can watch me choke on something." Harry just smiled benignly before biting the head off of his own chocolate frog.

The rest of the ride was spent mostly discussing anything the boys could think of. After learning that Harry Potter didn't know much of anything of the magical world Ron had decided it was his duty to educate him on everything a boy his age should know.

"I mean really, never heard of Quidditch before? Seriously?" That explanation was the longest and the one both boys jumped into passionately. Harry smiled, absorbing and asking questions about the crazy new sport his friends seemed so into. They were so engrossed they didn't notice the sky darken or the train starting to slow down. They were pulled from their discussion when a polite knock sounded at the door. Harry and Draco exchanged an odd look; someone on this train knew how to knock?

"Come in," Draco called out and was surprised when the door was opened by none other than Hermione Granger. She smiled at them, already dressed in her school robes.

"Hello again Harry, Draco, I'm just letting everyone know that we'll be arriving soon so you should change into your robes soon." She told them, raising an eyebrow at the new member to the compartment. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Hermione Granger, you are?" She stuck out her hand which Ron grabbed and shook firmly.

"Hello Hermione, my name's Ronald Weasley, everyone just calls me Ron. How do you know Harry and Draco?" he responded, nodding toward the boys in question.

"I… uh… busted in here a while ago to ask them something." she said, her cheeks coloring slightly. Draco snorted, trying not the laugh at the poor girl.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, that's how we met Ron too." Harry said, smirking when Ron's ears reddened in his own embarrassment.

"Indeed, it seems this is a popular compartment to be barged into today." Draco added, barely holding back his giggles, a huge smirk on his face.

"It seems so, well I best be off, I'll see you three at the castle." Hermione said, clearing her throat and giving them a cheery wave before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Well… I guess we should change…" Ron said, blinking in confusion at the following awkward silence. "You two shy or something? We could take turns waiting in the hallway…"

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him to the door. "You go ahead and change Draco, when you're done you can step out and switch with one of us." Before Draco could respond Harry had dragged Ron out the door and closed it back again.

"Okay…" Draco mumbled, raising an eyebrow at Harry's quick exit. He quickly changed and switched with Ron, who then switched with Harry. Soon they were all dressed and sitting in the compartment again.

"… You guys are weird." Ron decided after ten minutes of silence. "I've never met boys that were so… body-shy."

Harry blushed. "I've never changed in front of anyone before I'm an orphan so I've never had siblings or anything…" Harry trailed off, looking down. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Draco cut him off.

"You're not alone there, I'm an only child so it's weird for me to change in front of other people." His didn't blush like Harry but his did look a bit embarrassed. "I guess we'll get used to it, living in dorms and all."

Ron laughed. "Unless you run off to the bathroom to change all the time, which would probably label you as odd. I guess I figured everyone would be used to it, with so many brothers I've always shared a room with someone."

"Well in this compartment you're the odd one, us shy people are the majority." Harry announced, sticking his tongue out at Ron who laughed.

"Mature Harry, but I suppose you have a point." He shook his head. "Anyway, I guess we're about there, the train's dragging…" As if to prove Ron's point the train's breaks began to screech loudly and the boys each grabbed onto something to stop from toppling off of their seats. "Or we're here already."

Standing the three boys merged into the flow of bodies in the hallway and moved off of the train onto another platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" a voice boomed out. A very tall figure came into view swinging a lantern out and waving his arms.

"It's Hagrid, I didn't think we'd see him so soon…" Harry said, waving his arm at him and then realizing he was too short to be seen over the other students. "Come on guys, he's calling for first years so we might as well go see."

Draco nodded and grabbed onto Ron who was too busy staring to do much of anything else. They both dragged him along until they reached the giant man.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled up to him, beaming.

"Heya' Harry. Oh an' I see you've already run inter Draco eh? Who's yer new friend? He looks like a Weasley." Hagrid asked, smiling at Draco and then shooting Ron a measuring look.

"He is, he's Ronald Weasley-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Bloody hell man you are really, _really_ tall." Ron burst out intelligently, causing the other two boys to roll their eyes.

Hagrid chuckled. "Yes, yes I am lil' Ronald, I get tha' a lot."

Ron shook himself and blushed. "Sorry, do you know my brothers?" he asked quickly, blushing.

"Yes, especially Fred and George, couple o' troublemakers after me own heart." Hagrid said fondly. "Though I dou' many o' yer teachers are as fond o' them."

Ron nodded, not surprised. "They are a handful."

"Well alrigh,' I think we've got all o' the firs' years so let's head off. Yer getting to the castle by a different route than the rest o' the students." With that he turned and began walking down a path, after a few minutes a huge lake came into view and Hagrid waved to a fleet of little boats moored on the shore. "Alrigh,' three to a boat, load up now."

The three boys climbed into a boat. Harry and Draco noticed Hermione, Neville, and another girl they didn't know get into one near them. They waved to them and Hermione smiled and waved back. Neville waved too but his was much less enthusiastic, as if he was afraid of drawing too much attention to himself.

After a moment of everyone loaded up Hagrid spoke again. "Alrigh,' everyone ready? Here we go, forward!" At that all the boats started to move forward onto the lake and drift up the stream, obviously pulled by some kind of magic. Soon they passed under an overhang and a huge castle came into view. There were many gasps and oohs and aahs as the students marveled at the huge structure.

Hagrid smirked obviously expecting their reactions. "Welcome to Hogwarts"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**[1]** Oh yes! Something that is NEVER done, the smart Ron! Go me! Okay so he's not super smart, but he's not an idiot. No one who plays chess like him is an idiot but he will be dense with emotions and such.

**[2] **Did I spell Weasley right? I seriously need like a Harry Potter wiki or something…

**AN**: Okay, update! This was pretty quick so I hope everyone likes it. I know it's a bit slow but it'll pick up some more soon, I just didn't want to rush the introductions too much. Next chapter they'll finally be at Hogwarts!

**Deadline**: Okay, this came out pretty quick so I'm aiming for the 2nd week in October. Soon my updates will slow down though and I will reflect that in the deadlines because October-November are my mid-term months.


	11. The Sorting

**Disclaimer**: Nope I still don't own _Harry Potter_.

**Warnings**: Fluff, random British curses, OOCness.

**AN:** I went back and fixed up a problem in chapter 8, apparently I mentioned Hermoine before they all met… totally my mistake. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed it out. Oh and please, please forgive the dullness in this chapter. Unfortunately I can't put too much of an interesting spin on this part, other than the sorting, but don't worry, it'll resemble the humor from the first couple chapters soon. Just got to get all this plot nonsense out of my way. And some good news! I found the Harry Potter Wiki site so I have the plot and names and such at my disposal so hopefully there won't be mistakes but if you find any please let me know, I'm not perfect and I'm my own beta so I will miss some things. I really appreciate the feedback too.

**Dedications**: [I didn't forget!] donttouchmykyoya818 and Mrs. Amethyst Serenity Malfoy.

**Key**: see chapter 1, also words just _italicized_ are emphasized, I figured this would be understood, but just in case…

* * *

**Chapter 11:** The Sorting

* * *

Piling out of the boats as they landed on the shore the students kept bumping into each other, none of them able to tear their eyes away from the towering castle. Suddenly a shout went up and Neville appeared before the boys with a triumphant look on his face holding a large toad. "I found him!"

Harry and Draco both smiled and congratulated him as a strict looking woman walked out of the large doors set above them at the top of a few stairs.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the Deputy Headmistree and Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall." She said, her brisk, no-nonsense tone catching the attention of all of the gathered students.

"While at Hogwarts your house will be your new home, and good behavior will win you house points. Any rule-breaking will lose your house points as well. The houses also earn points from Quidditch matches, but first years are not allowed to join the teams. At the end of the year the points are totaled and the house with the most will win the House Cup. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. In a moment you will all follow me and you will be sorted into your houses. Are there any question?" McGonagall asked, staring down at the students over her spectacles coldly. No one said anything so she nodded. "Alright, I will be right back to retrieve you all in a moment, please don't wander off." With that she turned on her heel and swept into the castle closing the large doors behind her.

Draco humed, standing next to Harry he muttered to him. "I wonder what house you'll be put into? My whole family has gone to Slytherin so I'm probably going there."

Harry looked up at him and shook his head. "No idea, I don't know what houses any of my family was in so I guess it'll be a surprise."

"I'll probably be a Gryffindor, my whole families in there too." Ron commented and paused, looking at Draco for a moment before sticking out his hand. "Let's agree that no matter what house we're split off into we'll still talk, deal?" He asked, looking to Harry too.

Both boys smiled back at him and nodded, Draco reaching out and shaking his hand firmly. "Why not? Father'll be angry anyway when he figures out I'm friends with Harry, what's a few more?" Draco said, smiling.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with being friends with me?" He asked, slightly offended. Draco blinked at him, surprised he hadn't realized it yet and shook his head.

"They're all dark wizards Harry, most dark wizards resent you for, well, pretty much existing." Ron supplied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Harry looked surprised.

"Really? That's crazy!" Harry said staring at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "As crazy as the rest of the wizarding world worshipping the ground you walk on for the exact same reason?" Draco countered, lifting an eyebrow. Harry had to concede that one and Ron snickered at him good naturedly.

"Hey guys!" the boys glanced up and smiled as Hermione approached, a shy Neville being dragged along behind her. "What house do you guys think you'll be put in? I think I'll be in Ravenclaw."

Draco shrugged. "Slytherin."

"Gryffindor." Ron and Neville both replied, blinking at each other.

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

Hermione gave him a critical look. "I guess we'll all find out as soon as the professor gets back." She shrugged. "I wonder what the sorting entails?"

Ron snorted. "Fred and George told me we'd have to wrestle a troll, not likely though. I doubt they expect new students to be able to take on a troll." Hermione snickered, nodding her agreement.

"They probably were trying to scare you or something silly like that." Hermione said logically, tapping her pointer finger on her chin. "Though I am dreadfully curious…"

Before she could finish the thought the doors swung open again and McGonagall appeared, waving to them all to follow her.

The students quickly filed in after her, their heads whipping left and right to try and take in the whole castle at once. There were a few more oohs and aahs as they proceeded on. They walked past a large set of doors behind which the students could hear voices. This was probably where the rest of the school was gathered. They continued on to a door that opened into a small room, like an ante-chamber. McGonagall turned to them with a stern expression and they quieted down immediately.

"All right, in a moment you will follow me in single file out into the Great Hall where you will wait until I call your name then put the Sorting Hat on. Once sorted you will go sit at the appropriate table." A couple students aha'd to this, also wondering how they would be sorted.

She surveyed the mass of children for a moment, waiting for any questions. When there were none she nodded and strode out of the room. They barely had time to start whispering before there was a scream from someone at the back of the room. Our little groups of friends turned quickly, expecting a fight had broken out. They did not, however, expect to see a bunch of _ghosts_ floating through the wall and over the first years head, chatting as if they hadn't even noticed the screaming mob below them.

Harry stared. That was… definitely unexpected. He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw his look mirrored in Hermione's face. Draco and Ron, however, didn't look surprised that there were ghosts but did seem unsettled at their sudden appearance.

Finally one of the ghosts, a man dressed in medieval clothes with a puff around his neck, noticed the students and exclaimed, sounding almost surprised. "Oh look, it's the first years. Hello!"

The crowd just stared back; many faces were still pale and frightened. Suddenly McGonagall walked back in and nodded to the ghosts who greeted her warmly. "Alright, come on you lot." She said, looking at the first years. The ghosts waved and wished them luck, floating through the wall that they assumed lead into the Great Hall. Quickly the first years lined up and followed the stern professor out into the waiting hall.

Harry was surprised; he'd never seen so many people in one place before. Ron looked just as nervous as he was and he gave him a reassuring smile. Hermione seemed to be trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes sizing them up while Draco seemed utterly at ease, not even acknowledging the crowd as they all lined up next to the stool. **[1]**

Once they had all settled McGonagall started to call out names, first years running out of the line to sit on the stool and popping the hat onto their head. The first time the hat had screamed a name Harry had jumped, not expecting the hat to actually _talk_.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called out and Harry, Draco, and Ron gave her reassuring smiled as she hurried to the stool, quickly dropping the hat onto her head. There was a moment of silence before the hat screamed "GRFFINDOR" and Hermione pulled it off, blushing and running to a table that was cheering loudly.

Next McGonagall called "Longbooton, Neville." The three boys shot him encouraging smiles that he hesitantly returned, nervously grabbing the hat and sitting on the stool. It was a moment before the hat finally pronounced Neville a "GRFFINDOR" and Neville quickly ran to the table. Unfortunately he'd forgotten the Sorting Hat on his head and had to run back, blushing heavily, to hand it back to McGonagall.

Next was "Malfoy, Draco" and he was sorted into Slytherin, which didn't surprised them since he'd said that was probably where he was headed.

Harry was tense, he and Ron quietly waiting. He knew his name would be up soon since she was obviously going alphabetically and he jumped when he called out "Potter, Harry!" Instead of the usual chatter the Hall went deathly quiet and people started craning their necks to try to catch a glance of Harry as he walked to the stool. Some people even stood up and he could dimly hear people whispering about him and he ignored them, quickly sitting and dropping the hat over his head where it settled on his shoulders. He just sat there, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.

He didn't have to wonder long. "Hello." Harry jumped, almost falling off the stool. "Easy there, it's just me." Harry blinked, finally realizing something. The voice was coming from _inside his head_. Before he could truly start to freak out the voice continued. "I'm the Sorting Hat dear boy, I look through your memories and personality and decide which house you ought to be in, are you ready?"

Harry paused, unsure if he liked the idea of someone else poking around in his head but he finally gave the affirmative and the hat hummed, muttering to itself as it listed his good qualities as well as his bad.

"I see you are destined for great things, Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness." All Harry could think was _'Draco's in Slytherin too…'_ "Oh ho! Friends with the young Malfoy are you? I can see you're very fond of him and he of you would you like to be in the same house Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, please." Harry said shyly, blushing slightly at the fact that Draco was _fond_ of him. The hat chuckled at him.

"All right then, better be SYLTHERIN!" The hat roared the last word to the entire Hall, which had started talking again but instantly fell silent.

Smiling Harry pulled the hat off his head and looked to Draco who was smiling back at him. It took Harry a second to realize no one was clapping and he looked confused. Finally a few Slytherins clapped unenthusiastically as Harry set the hat on the stool and ventured to the open seat next to Draco.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" Harry whispered to Draco nervously, glancing around at the guarded looks he was getting. Draco shook his head.

"No, it's not you. I told you most of the people in Slytherin are Death Eaters' kids, they're just suspicious since you're supposed to be the enemy. I think they expected Gryffindor." Draco whispered back, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll warm up to you once they get to know you."

Harry nodded shyly and glanced back up at the dwindling line. About five minutes later "Weasley, Ronald" was called and he all but ran to the stool and stuffed the hat on his head. It barely rested for a memento before it hollered out "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron got the normal response, the whole table clapping and his twin brothers cheering and patting him on the head happily.

After that there were only a few more sorted before McGonagall picked up the stool and hat and swept from the room quickly. An old man in half moon spectacles and midnight blue robes stood and stepped up the podium, immediately the Hall fell silent.

"I would like to wish a hearty welcome to our new first years and a hearty welcome back to everyone else." He said, smiling a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Only a few start of term announcement…"

"Draco… who's that?" Harry asked, tugging on said boy's sleeve. Draco glanced back at Harry, surprised.

"That's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Draco whispered back, turning back and watching the old man wrap up his speech.

"…and with no further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore said, earning a few odd looks from the first years. The older of the students cheered and immediately started grabbing for the feast that had suddenly appeared on the tables.

"Wow…" Harry said, stunned for a moment before he reached out and started putting food on his plate. Unlike Dudley, Harry had had table manners pounded, sometimes literally, into his head. This was apparently a good thing since the rest of the Slytherin table was calmly getting food and passing things politely. It was a far-cry from the Gryffindor table where Harry could clearly see Ron reaching out and shoveling food into his mouth. He couldn't help making a face and Draco snorted.

"Some people have no manners," he muttered, having followed Harry's line of sight. Harry couldn't argue with him there. They turned back to their own dinners, quietly making small talk with a few people Draco already knew sitting around them.

Time passed rather quickly and before Harry knew it the food disappeared and Dumbledore was standing again, smiling out at the students. He gave a short speech and shooed them off to bed. Harry and Draco fell into step with their new house-mates, anxious to see just where they'd be staying for the rest of their years at Hogwarts.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**[1]** Okay, I know most authors go through some of the names listed in the first book. Not having the first book I'm going to gloss over this part. Sorry to anybody who wanted that, but it really doesn't affect the story.

* * *

**AN:** Yay chapter 11! Took me a while but I made it. Since last I've updates I've had three tests, one of which was a mid-term, so be gentle. I know it was rather dull but it will pick up soon. Also the story is officially AU, I'm going to try to keep it basically the same but, as you can see, it's taken a turn the books didn't. :giggles; And I love the dividers FFnet has...

Also, I'm going to start throwing in some other Slytherins next chapter, so if anyone wants to make suggestions about their personalities leave me a note/review. I'm going to be using staples like Goyle Crabbe, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini, who I'm not even sure the gender of so leave me any opinions on that.

Oh and if anyone notices any updates on chapter 10 over the weekend, that's just me fixing it up. I went back to it today to check the deadline and realized I rushed it a little and made a lot of little mistakes spell-check missed. Nothing major though so no need to re-read it.

* * *

**Deadline**: I'm shooting for the first week of November. I know it seems like a while [whole month really] but my classes are getting more intense. This one is tentative; if I delay I'll post something on my bio, if not well you'll see the update. :D I'm pretty sure it won't be late though.


End file.
